Carrying cases come in all sizes and shapes, but each provides a means of easily transporting articles or goods within the case. Some carrying cases also provide compartments on the interior surfaces thereof to help organize the individual articles being transported.
A need exists for a rectangular or quadrilateral shaped carrying case which is made up of a multiplicity of sections that can be unfolded, and that can convert the rectangular or quadrilateral shaped carrying case into a flat laying member with individual compartments, capable of containing a number of articles, found on the inner surfaces of the wall forming sections of the carrying case.
What has been heretofore unavailable is a carrying case that can serve as a means of organizing and displaying individual articles contained within the case, and that can also unfold in such a manner that the inner surface of the walls of the case are a means to both organize and display the contents held within the individual compartments. That is, applicants have provided a rectangular or quadrilateral shaped carrying case made up of a number of foldable sections, the inner surfaces of which carry pockets or compartments for organizing the articles contained within the case, organized in such a manner that when the case is unfolded and hung in an upright position, the individual sections have easily accessible compartments designed to efficiently hold and display articles.
Applicants' invention further provides that the foldable member, formed by a multiplicity of foldable sections, can be detached into two or more panels, each panel being made up of a multiplicity of sections and, further, each panel is capable of being hung in a vertical plane, exposing the compartments used for organizing and displaying articles to the user.
Applicants' unique, foldable member that forms a rectangular or quadrilateral shaped carrying case is further provided with a section that partially or completely unfastens such that when the member is in the rectangular or quadrilateral shaped carrying configuration, the section can be unfastened from adjacent sections without disturbing the shape of the carrying case, thus allowing easy access to the contents of the carrying case. Thus, applicants' carrying case provides access to the interior thereof in one of two ways: by either unfolding the case from its typical rectangular or quadrilateral shape to a flat laying member or by partially or fully detaching, typically by unzipping, one of the sections forming the exterior wall of the rectangular carrying case from adjacent sections to provide access to the interior thereof.
Applicants' unique carrying case further provides a means to remove and detach individual article containing compartments from the interior walls of the sections comprising the carrying case when the carrying case is in the folded or unfolded configuration. Such removal can be effected without altering the folded, rectangular shape of the carrying case.